leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger
Name: Jondor "Tiger" "System Killer" "Lord of Bloat" "Powergame Master 5000" Horuku \ Gender & Species: Male, Human Home State: Zaun Profession: Summoner, Cat Burglar, Powergamer Affiliations: Zaun Enemies: Piltovian Law Enforcement, Zaunite Chem Barons Favored Tactical Role: Burglar(??????????????????) Appearance: He is a young adult, mid-twenties and has dyed vibrant blue hair and striking green eyes. He's relatively tall, standing at about 6' 1" He has Dyed Ultramarine blue hair, Green Eyes, 6'. He dresses in navy with bright red accents, wears a light cloak over a set of sleek leather armor. He carries himself confidently, with a bit of a devil may care attitude. He has several tattoos on his arms, some of which have been burned off or over, of various Zaunite gang symbols. He usually covers these with clean white cloth, revealing the tattoos most advantageous to his current position. He does have a cybernetic eye and a rebreather embedded into his throat. Additionally, he has had numerous cloaking enhancements that have been threaded through his skin. He has been careful to minimize the visual impact of these augments, though his eye is rather obvious if you look closely. Personality: He is quick-witted and sharp-tongued. He rarely takes any situation seriously, and has a constant veneer of not caring, despite whatever his true feelings are. His questionable sense of right and wrong, mostly in regards to property, does have a few rules underlying it. He’s generally considered likable, except by those who see the problems with his approach to life. He’s also a bit of a packrat, and dislikes the feeling of being caged. Magics and Skills: Very rudimentary magic skills, mostly subconscious control of ambient water to give him an edge in concealing himself and avoiding detection. He’s aware of his… friendliness with the mist, but only just. He has a familiarity with runic magic, but prefers not to use it. He is a master sneak-theif, able to turn almost completely invisible and avoid detection with ease. He carries an array of hextech devices he’s pilfered or purchased over the years to give him an extra edge in the field. In the unlikely event he’s forced to engage in combat, he runs away. If that’s not an option, he knows how to use a knife. He also knows how to make up powers that are completely busted, like Xin Zhao, or a six year old playing pretend. Background: He grew up as a street urchin in Zaun, pilfering from gangs and chem barons from a very early age. He became adept at identifying and… procuring rare and valuable hextech for his friend, Janus’s, experiments. When Janus was recruited by the Glorious Evolution, He spent months searching the underbelly of Zaun searching out his friend. Unimpressed with the life Janus had chosen, He returned to the streets, redistributing wealth as he saw fit. His favorite targets were the most dangerous, the highly guarded mansions of the Chem Barons and Piltovian upper class. He established a reputation for himself and avoided capture by simply disappearing into the fog. He was captured during one of these heists by a particularly enigmatic chem baron, who was also a member of the Zaunite diplomatic core to the Institute of War. He saw He’ potential as a summoner and agent of Zaun and spent the next two years capturing He and sending him to the Institute for Training. He is now a fully fledged summoner, whose runic magic skills are passable at best. He currently lives at the Institute, but is wont to disappear for weeks on end, reappearing after a number of inconclusive cases have been opened around Runeterra. During the Depths of Divinity dispute, He summoned for Bandle City, His love for the happy-go-lucky yordles drove him to fight for their success. During the Black Winter dispute, He summoned for Ionia. He didn’t have a strong connection to either side, but Ninjas are cooler than idiots with broadswords. Category:Summoners Category:Human (Augmented)